The Bucket List
by srbghl
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is diagnosed with cancer. She decides to do a bucket list, while checking off her list she meets the sexy vampire Eric Northman and some unexpectedly things happens... rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello! Wow, so someone actually found this!**

**This is my first writing something that isn't for school.**

**English isn't my native language so I have had some help from a friend to ensure my story can be easily read. However, if you have any comments about this, please message me.**

**I don't own the characters.**

**Chapter one**

Cancer!

I have never had a serious illness or been to admitted to a hospital in my lifetime, I've only ever had your average regular check-ups. But now at 26 I have cancer.

Fucking cancer!

They say I have approximately four months left to live.

So I Sookie Stackhouse, a telepathic barmaid from the small town of Bon Temps, have decided I am going to live my life to the fullest for these last remaining months. I'm not gonna feel sorry or wallow over the fact that I'm dying.

I'm lying in my bed waiting for sleep to overtake me but it will not come.

Thinking of various things is keeping my mind too busy so I decided to come up with the idea to make a bucket list, a list with all the things I want to do before I pass away.

With this idea in my head, I actually feel excitement for the first time since my diagnosis.

I hurry to my desk getting my laptop and turning it on. I open a new document, I'm staring at the black thingy blink and it's all I can think of.

_Maybe music will help._

I open Spotify and start playing my cheer-up playlist. It doesn't help.

_Maybe I should_ _Google for inspiration._

I start my internet up, Facebook pops up since it's my home page, nothing much having happened in the few hours I have been absent.

_I wonder if vampires have Facebook?_

_I wonder what sex would be like with a vampire?_

_Perhaps I should try it. _

I put have sex with a vampire on my list.

Vampires 'came out of the coffin' a few years ago when some smart people from Japan invented a synthetic form of blood called 'Tru Blood' that made it possibly for vampires to survive off 'Tru Blood' instead of feeding from humans.

I still have not met a vampire in person since their 'coming out' but would really like to do so.

I have heard of others people's encounters with vampires both bad and good. I have also heard some doing something called 'V'. It's a vampire's blood and it's supposed to be like some sort of aphrodisiac that makes your sex life a hell lot better.

_Maybe I should try do 'V', it can't be too dangerous and maybe I should try smoke weed while I'm at it._

I so often hear people thinking about their days in college where they were smoking weed and getting so drunk they couldn't remember it the day after.

I have never done something like that, never been drunk. Sure I have been drinking alcohol but never more than a glass or two.

I have never been out of the state of Louisiana; the furthest away I've been was to New Orleans.

I've never been on an airplane either nor jumped out of an airplane, nor bungee jumping.

I _have_ to do those.

Two hours later and I have created my bucket list. All I have to do now is make sure I fulfill it. So here it is :-

**Sookie Stackhouse's Bucket List**

Have sex with a vampire

Do 'V'

Quit my job

Go out of State

Ride a motorcycle

Get really, really drunk

Go somewhere by plane

Sky diving

Bungee jumping

Get a tattoo

Smoke weed

The next morning I decide to start to check items off my list, staring with resigning from my job.

I hoped it would be a slow day so I could talk to my boss Sam in the office without disturbing his job.

My wish came true; it was very slow, only a few tables were occupied.

I made my way back to the office and knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Come in" Sam answered.

Opening the door I stepped inside.

"Hi Sookie, take a seat, what's up?" Sam asked.

Sam was the best boss you could ask for, he was laid back, flexible and he didn't order his employees around. As long as if there wasn't any chaos out in the restaurant he let us do everything our own way.

"Hi, fine, but I have to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, shoot" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Well you know I went to the doctor the other day. Well, they had the result of the test, and it um… turned out I have cancer."

I looked up at Sam who had shock written all over his face.

"Oh my god" was all he said.

"Yeah it was somewhat of a shock to me too"

"Are you okay? How are they going to fight it?"

"Yes I'm fine now, thank you. Well, they aren't going to do anything. They can't. It has spread too much and so it's impossible to fix it"

"Shit Sookie I'm so sorry".

He rose from his chair and walked to me and giving me a hard and long hug.

"Don't be, I've accepted it and now I'm going to do the best with the last months I have left to live and trust me I'm going to _really live_ those." I said hugging him back.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Actually there is, that's what I came here to talk to you about". I took a deep breath.

"I want to quit my job".

"Are you sure? Can you afford that? I can let you work half the time for a fulltime check".

"That's very nice of you Sam but you don't have to do that, I have my money left from mom and dad's inheritance."

When my parents died five years ago in a car crash my brother and I inherited $96 000 dollars each, it was money we never knew they had.

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me Sookie".

"Sure thing Sam, thank you".

"No problem".

I gave him one last hug before walking out. I felt relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N wow I truly didn't expect the response my story got, thank you all for adding the story to your favourites and alerts and for the reviews!**

**More in the bottom **

**I don't own the characters; they're all Charlaine Harris's.**

**-.-**

**Chapter Two**

I have always wanted a tattoo, but never had one because I was afraid of the pain. But now I'm not afraid of the pain. A tattoo won't probably hurt as bad as my last weeks of this life are going to feel like anyway, I thought.

As far back as I can remember I have feared pain, physical pain, not psychological pain – that I can handle. I have done ever since in my early teens. I was bullied back then for my telepathic mind, everyone saw me as a major freak.

During my teens I only had two friends, Tara and my brother Jason.

Tara was a take no shit type of girl and she'd had it hard at home. We would comfort each other, we didn't have to talk to know how we felt, we never had the need to talk, we could just sit in the same room doing different thinks in silence without feeling uncomfortable. There is no better friend than Tara.

She had a major crush on Jason. He is older than me and he may not be the smartest guy in the world but what he does have is a heart of gold. He always has my back when he can.

When I was a freshman in high school he was a senior. He was the typical jock, star quarterback who fooled around with a different girl every weekend.

But he made sure no one in the football team made fun or picked on me, if someone did he kicked his ass, breaking the loyalty within the team purely to stand up for me.

Jason and Tara are most likely the reason why I live today, without them I would be dead to the world.

Tara's crush on Jason turned in to a relationship between them after high school, now they are engaged and about to get married in two months.

When I told them about my cancer both cried asking why. They even took it harder than me. I never cried, I felt anger and disappointed of course but most of all more anger.

I never once wondered why, it was just one of these things that must be meant to be.

But back to high school again.

Even though Jason made sure no jocks were mean to me, it didn't erase the way the 'popular' girls acted against me, they made my life a living hell. They spread rumors about me regarding different things. It made everyone in school either act like I didn't exist or either that, they were always snickering about me when I would be walking by.

It was a miracle I ever had a boyfriend. His name was John Quinn, a tall muscular guy a few years older than me.

He was new in town, so he didn't know about my 'abilities' which was nice for once. He came in at Merlotte's to eat one night and I was his server. During the night he flirted a little and I was excited, it was the first time a guy actually showed an interest in me. When he paid his check he wrote down his number and told me to call him.

So I plucked up the courage and did just that the next day. We had a nice conversation and made plans to go on a date two days later.

It was a good date and to my astonishment I couldn't hear his thoughts well, only when they were directed at me. It felt so nice to not have to shut my brain off when being with him, that made me like him even more.

Several dates later, we were a couple. Three weeks after we started dating, we had sex for the first time. He knew it was my first time so he took it slow and made sure I didn't hurt, it was a nice way of losing my virginity, better than I had imagined and luckier than most girl's first times I'd bet.

I was falling head over heels for Quinn. We had a wonderful summer but he had to leave in the fall to work, he had gotten a job as an event planner with a company out of town.

We kept in contact via phone for over a year but I was still heartbroken.

During one of our phone calls he introduced me to a Swedish music group called Kent. He had heard them live during a night out in Stockholm during a business trip he had been on in Sweden.

The band made a great impression on me immediately and I have followed them ever since. Even though their lyrics are in Swedish they are one of my favourite bands. When they release a new album I always Google the lyrics and translate it via Google translate to know what they are about, I know I'm weird, buy hey it's me.

So now I have decided to do a tattoo on my left rib with a quote from one of their songs, which I think fits perfectly with the situation I have now found myself in.

The song is called Socker (_sugar_) and the quote is the first lines of the song:

**Spelar inte längre någon roll**

**Jag orkar inte slåss**

**Det är bortom min kontroll**

_**(It doesn't matter anymore**_

_**I don't have the strength to fight**_

_**It is beyond my control)**_

Presently I'm in Shreveport at Tattoo Paradise, to get my tattoo done. I had called yesterday to book an appointment and managed to get one for the day after. They had had a cancelled appointment earlier that day so they could fit me in then.

I was greeted by a young man with black glasses. He wore a plain black t-shirt and his visible arms were covered with colourful tattoos.

He told me to sit down and wait by the sofa group in the corner till the tattooist was finished with her current client. It only took ten minutes.

My tattooist was a woman named Leah in her early thirties. She had short brown hair and oddly enough she was tattoo free, well, at least that I could see. I have always thought if you were a tattooist then it was pretty much a prerequisite that you would have a body covered in tattoos, but that's shows how wrong my preconceptions were.

Leah was very attentive and made sure I was comfortable. She frequently told me to relax, which wasn't the easiest thing to too when it hurt like hell, but after a time I was slightly numb, and it was becoming easier. The outlines didn't hurt as bad as when she was filling it, damn!

A couple of hours later the tattoo was done, and wow! It looks **AMAZING**!

_I love it, can't wait to show it to Tara!_

The whole way home I was extremely happy and sang along loudy with the songs on the radio, classics like Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Alice Cooper's Poison and ABBA's Mamma Mia.

On my way home I stop by at Tara's Togs, Tara's own clothing store.

She had opened it a year ago with and to be honest I can't believe she still makes it work, ever since she got out of school she hasn't kept a job for more than two months! So to say the least I'm surprised. Like I said earlier she can be somewhat of a better word, a bitch and doesn't like it when people tell her what to do. Maybe that's why she likes being her own boss.

Why it's still in business perhaps probably is because she is the boss, she don't have to listen to anyone telling her what to do or don't do, she can call the shots without someone standing over her shoulder and watching and nit-picking at her.

I'm glad for her that she has a job that she likes and feels comfortable with.

In the past I tried to help her find a job that suited her, I even talked to Sam who let her work behind the bar, but it wasn't a perfect match, she had her moods and she could be downright rude to the customers.

Tara was busy with a customer, so I went to look around the racks, who knows? Maybe I would find something new.

"Hi Sookie, you find something?" Tara asked from outside the fitting room I was in.

"Yeah actually. Wait and you'll see the perfect dress. Picture my black high heels with the metal detail around the toe and a black clutch bag".

"Wow Sookie! It fits so well, with the shoes and bag it looks fabulous!"

"Right I thought so!" I had to agree with her.

I changed out of the dress and back into my own clothes and stepped out from the fitting room.

"Wanna know what I did this morning?"

"Sure, what?"

"I go a tattoo!"

"Whaaat let me see!" Tara almost screamed with excitement, clapping her hands.

I pulled up my shirt and removed the pad and showed her it.

"It looks amazing, what does it mean?" I explained to her the lyrics were Swedish and how much meaning they held for me.

"I'm so jealous, now I want one too" Tara pouted.

"Then do it, you won't regret it."

"Then maybe I will."

I talked to Tara for a half hour or so before heading home. She told me she suspected she was pregnant since her period was two weeks late. I told her to call me when she got the results.

Two hours later she called and confirmed she indeed was having a baby, I couldn't be happier for her and Jason, I know they had tried for so long without any luck.

At the same time as I was happy for them both it also made me sad. I wouldn't be living to meet my niece or nephew. Thinking about that made me break down for the first time since I got diagnosed. I sat on the sofa and cried for hours, I would calm down but then looking at a picture of Tara and Jason holding my niece or nephew made me start crying again.

I cursed at god for doing this to me and asked why? Why just me of all people? What have I done to deserve this? I lived a quiet life, followed the law paid my taxes and even contributed regularly to charity, so why me?

I was furious and depressed at the same time.

_I need something to do to keep my mind off this._ I thought to myself so I started cooking.

I love cooking, I always have. When I cook I'm in my own world full of peace, nothing can disturb me, it's my little escape from reality. The only downside is that I only cook for me, I rarely have dinner guests, only on special occasions like my birthday and 4th the July.

Maybe I should put together a dinner party sometime soon.

_Yes definitely. Dinner Party._

Another item to add to my Bucket List.

**Regarding the tattooing, I don't really know the terms and all. I have heard it is painful to tattoo the ribs, don't know myself. I only have one in my neck but that didn't hurt, the outline I didn't feel, but the filling was slightly uncomfortable. It didn't hurt, it just felt.. Weird?**

**Link to the Kent song Sookie tattooed (spotify version is better quality):**

**Spotify - **http:/open (dot) spotify (dot) com (slash) track (slash) 4rWNrDDkVZ8SGN5nfsbL6d

**YouTube - **http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=W_jrOF042Cs

**Sookie's Dress with shoes and purse:**

http:/www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/cgi/set?id=29368606


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks again for the respond on the last chapter.**

**Have been trying to uploading for a week without any luck, but finally here it is.  
**

**I don't own the characters; they're all Charlaine Harris's.**

**-.-**

"Arlene speaking".

The women on the other side of the phone answered.

Arlene is a waitress at Merlotte's. She started working there two years ago and we had easily become friends.

Arlene is a woman that is hard to not like. She is an easy going gal who is always is in a good mood. I can't recall a sour time with her, not even when she went through her third divorce earlier this year. She has two children, Coby and Lisa. She talks constantly about them and I could tell she loved them endlessly.

"Hey Arlene are you free on Friday night?"

"Yes I have the lunch shift, why?"

"You know that vampire bar in Shreveport you mentioned a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, Fangtasia I think it's called."

"I wondered if you might want to go with me there on Friday night."

"Yes totally! I have wanted to go for a while, but no-one ever wanted to come along. I have to call the babysitter to see if she's free. I can call you later to tell you. I have to go back to work now though, bye hun."

"That would be great, I'll talk to you later Arlene, bye."

I took my grilled cheese sandwich and glass of lemonade I had made while talking with Arlene on the phone and went out to my lawn to enjoy the sunshine, tanning at the same time.

I love tanning and do it every chance I get. It gives me a nice freshness and glow to my skin.

_Maybe it's because of all the tanning I got cancer_?

I have heard it can be a major cause of skin cancer, but I have sarcoma. Sarcoma is a soft tissue cancer that usually develops in the connective tissues of the body so it's highly unlikely I got my cancer from sunbathing. I know I'm over-thinking.

It is however, very unusual for someone my age to develop this type of cancer which is why it was such a big shock to me. This type of cancer usually affects people over the age of 50, but can on occasion affect younger people, just like myself.

Three hours later Arlene called and confirmed that she had found a sitter and would join me on Friday night.

The two days before Friday night approached, I mostly read, tanned and cleaned.

One day I ate dinner at my brother and Tara's. Jason was thrilled to be becoming a father, but he was worried he would be a bad parent. I assured him as long he showed the baby a lot of love and always tried to do his best he would be a great father.

Friday passed in a blur and suddenly it was seven and I had to get ready. I started with a hot and long shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body walking over to the bureau in my bedroom to blow dry my hair.

I went over to my bed where I had my clothes laid out.

I chose my favorite pair of underwear, a strapless bra with black lace covering the beige cup and matching thong. I loved this bra. It made miracles happen with my boobs but at the same time was totally comfortable.

I then continued with putting on minimal makeup, only mascara, a little pink rouge and some lip-gloss. I left my hair down in natural waves.

At last I put on my dress and I was ready to go. I put on a pair of flats. There was no way I was going to drive for an hour in five inch heels! So I grabbed my heels and clutch and walked over to my car, deciding to change into my heels once we arrived. I sent a text to Arlene telling her I would pick her up in ten minutes.

I was really looking forward to this. I was a little nervous about meeting a vampire for the first time, I wondered if I could see in to vampire's mind or read their thoughts.

I picked up Arlene at her house, she looked really good.

She wore a black tight dress with silver neckline and straps, showing off her long lean legs. Her shoes were bright blue peep toe high heels and she had a matching blue purse. Her red hair was loosely curled.

The hour long drive was filled with mindless talk and before we knew it we has arrived at our destination. The parking lot of the club was filled with all kinds of cars. I found an empty space in the middle of the lot to park.

Before I stepped out of the car I changed from my flats into my high heels. I love high heels, I'm kind of short at only 5'5 so with heels I obvious look taller and they make my legs look much longer which looks good.

We made our way up to the entrance of the club where a vampire stands.

I know she's a vampire because she has her fangs showing. Arlene gets a call on her phone and we stop only a few feet from the vampire so she can answer it.

I don't pay attention to Arlene's call; instead I open my mind to see if I can hear the vampire's mind. But all I can hear is a little buzz from her, it's like where her mind should have been it's blank. I know it's there but I can't hear it. I smile to myself thinking how nice it would be to be in a room with only vampires, I could relax, not having to concentrate on holding my shields up.

I broke out of my thoughts when Arlene started speaking.

"I just got a call from the babysitter telling Lisa woke up feeling sick and cried wanting me there. I'm really sorry but is it okay if we maybe can go home again? I'm so sorry."

"Arlene don't be sorry your kid wants you. Here, take my car keys and go home, I'll take a cab home later". I smiled reassuring her.

"Are you sure, I feel stupid leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I don't mind being by myself, who knows maybe I'll get lucky!" I wink at Arlene.

"Oh Sookie, you're the best friend anyone can have. Thank you so much hun."She says hugging me.

"Just drive safe and I'll call you tomorrow, go on now, don't keep Lisa waiting"

"I'm so sorry again and thank you Sookie. See you, bye"

Arlene walked back to the car and drove away, while I entered the bar.

I swept my eyes around the bar. It was crowded, mostly by fangbangers, who thought just because they were dressed in black leather, a thick line of eyeliner and a collar around their necks, the vampires would give them the attention.

My eyes stopped in the center of the bar, were an oh so yummy fella sat.

He was the best looking man I have ever laid eyes on.

He could easily be on the cover of GQ Magazine.

A black button down shirt and a gray suit clad his body tight; he had a great physique with broad shoulders and solid arms.

I let my gaze wander down to his vast hands with long fingers.

_What those fingers could do to me_, I thought.

I imagine them sliding over my sensitive skin in lazy patterns. Tracing from my throat down to my collarbones, over my shoulders and down my sides to my ribs. I licked my lips and shifted my gaze up to his pale and beautiful face.

His hair was the same shade of blond as my own only shorter. It was brushed back with some kind of hair product.

His nose was straight and fitted perfectly with his face. His mouth was turned up in a smirk, which made me look up to his eyes. His eyes stared right at me with amusement and something like hunger. He had obvious caught me staring, but I did not feel the shame that I normally would have.

I tried to listen in on his thoughts but again came up blank, he clearly was a vampire.

I held his gaze, drowning in his deep blue eyes.

I shifted my gaze when I heard a man's thought.

_In, look around and call for backup, hope we find something illegal. Can't wait to get out of here._

I searched to put the voice to the man and found him standing by the end of the bar with a cellphone in his right hand.

Since I knew the blond hunk was a vampire I approached him.

I was now standing right in front of him, he looked so handsome it almost hurt to look at him.

"You should tell the owner of the bar to make sure anything illegal going on right now in here had better be moved somewhere else. Cause' in a few minutes the cops will be busting through those doors hoping to close this place." I said looking the vampire in the eyes.

"And you know this how?" He answered with a smooth voice.

"You see the guy at the end of the bar with a cap and a phone in his hand?" I nod in the direction of the guy.

"Yes."

"Well he is about to send a text telling the police backup that they can come in."

"Again, you know this how?" He sounds a little irritated and nods his head to someone behind me.

I tap my temple "I hear him."

"What do you mean you '_hear him'_? Are you telling me you're a telepath?"

"Duh." Is all I answer with.

"_Interesting_."

"Hardly, but aren't you going to tell your boss or something?"

"He already knows." he smirks.

_What does he means with that? Yeah right!_

"Oh right, vampire hearing, I get it."

"Yes, but no."

"Huh?"

"Yes vampires have great hearing, but that's not what I meant. You're talking to him. I'm the owner." He grins, showing his perfect straight white teeth.

_Damn he's hot! I so want to lick his face._

"Okay, well aren't you going to do something?"

"Already taken care of." He stands up and lean forwards towards me and inhales through his nose.

_Did he really sniff me? What's with that?_

"You smell _different_." He says in a statement.

"That would probably be the cancer." I reply nonchalantly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home resting or whatever with your sickness?"

"No. Just because I'm dying doesn't mean I can't live my life. I have my bucket list I hope to finish before I die."

"Indeed, and was it this list that brought you here tonight?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"In fact it was, yes."

"Well is there something I can do for you?" He winks.

"Oh there is so much you could do with me." I answer in a whisper while roaming my eyes over his body.

"Tell me." He demanded with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure I should tell you that in a room full of vampires."

"Tell me now." He almost growled.

"Fine." I lean in so my mouth is by his left ear

"I want to fuck a vampire and do 'V'. Satisfied?" I whisper.

"Satisfied? No not yet no." He drew one of his fingers along my throat and I shivered.

"For your bucket list, those two things can be taken care of." He continued to glide his finger up my throat again up to my lips where it stopped.

"If you can wait until I close here." He leaned closer and adding to my ear in a soft sexy whisper "And I'll be yours until dawn." I shiver at his statement.

_How does he do that? I'm so turned on._

All I can do is nod.

"I have a question." he said.

"Ask away."

"Can you hear my mind?"

"Nope can't hear you vampires, only a slight buzz."

"Good."

He leads me back to the bar where I take a seat on one of the high stools and turned to the vampire again.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Eric."

"Well hello Eric, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I hold my hand out, inviting him to shake it. He looks down at my hand, at first he is reluctant to take it.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Stackhouse." He said and took my hand in his cool hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. He let go of my hand and I already missed the contact. As if he sensed my disappointment he gives me a panty dropping smile and turns to the bartender.

"Give the lady whatever she wants, it's on the house." The bartender nods and asks what I want; I order a gin and tonic.

He made the drink in less than a second and puts it in front of me when done.

I turn to Eric again and smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I have to go back to work now, I will see you later." Eric gives me one last panty dropping smile before disappearing in the back.

I take a sip of my drink and look around the bar. I hadn't notice the police come in, but now they were on their way out again, without finding anything illegal.

I enjoyed myself listening in on people's minds, I found some of them very amusing. But seriously about ninety percent were thinking about sex.

I finished my first drink and I already felt a little buzzed, it was no surprise since I hardly ever drink alcohol and I haven't ate since my late lunch at Merlotte's.

But I order another one anyway. I felt a little nervous about my night with Eric. I haven't had sex since roughly a year ago. I was dating a charming man whose thoughts were so sweet and he adored me so I never had a problem with what he thought about me.

Two drinks later Eric appears beside me and I can't help but smile. He smiles back and asks if I'm ready to go.

"Yes please." I slurred a little.

_I think I had one to many drinks_

"A little drunk are we?" He smirked

"Just a tiny bit." I said making a gesture measuring my drunkenness with my thumb and index finger.

"If you say so." He chuckles.

"Where do you live?" he asks.

"Bon Temps."

"How did you get here? There's no other car than mines here."

"Car. But my friend Arlene took it cause' her kid got sick and I let her take my car."

_Wow I didn't slur_

"Well then, we'll get my car and go to my place. Your own is too far away." He said ushering me out and showing me to a corvette.

"Nice car playboy."

"Why thank you Miss Intoxicated." he winked

"Now get in the car."

"Yes sir!"

The vampire drove like a maniac and only about five minutes later we arrived at his house. It was huge and modern, probably a newly built house.

"Wow you're rich." I said without thinking.

"Yes, being around for a thousand years means you have money."

"Plus you can just glamour people to give you their money." I say.

"True. But I like to make my own money, being honest. Come and I'll show you around."

In my drunken mind I don't really pay attention where we're going, I'm too busy looking at him.

He stops in what appear to be the living room. It's decorated with big and heavy furniture's in dark colors. The couch looks like a dozen people could fit in it without problem. The walls were a dark shade of red, black and white with paintings and canvas hang around the room. One of the walls was in glass with a view of the backyard.

_I was in awe_

"Do you wanna swap houses with me?" I asked

"No thank you I like it here." He chuckled.

"I bet you do."

Eric took my hand and pulled me closer to him so we stood flushed together.

_He smells so good!_

I looked up to meet his gaze and I'm once again under his spell.

"Glamour me." I said

"Why?"

"I want to know what it feels like."

"As you wish."

He looked deep into my eyes and said "Take off your dress."

"Shouldn't I be supposed to want to do that now?" I ask.

The vampire in front of me looks like he's in shock. "What?" I ask

"I can't glamour you." He said looking very surprised.

"Cool, so now no vamp can order me around against my will. I might really start liking being around vampires now." I smile.

"Good." Is all he said.

He put his hands on my hip and I placed my hands on his chest. He leaned down so our eyes were level with each other's. I can feel his cold breath on my mouth.

"You smell so good" he said before he kissed me. Tender at first, then more urgent. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss and I let him. His hands roamed all over my body making my skin burn. I needed to touch him so bad, my hands wandered over his chest down his muscular abdominal muscles and up his back. Never had I felt this intensity I was feeling now.

The kiss became more passionate and hungry. I moaned as he started trailing open mouthed kisses along my neck and down my bare shoulder.

"This has to go." He whispered taking my dress off in one swift move.

"So does this." I whispered back struggling with the buttons of his shirt, but before I knew it, it was off. I roamed my hands through his blond chest hair liking the way it felt under my fingers.

Eric stepped back and looked me up and down.

"So beautiful." He reached out to the pad on my rib covering my tattoo touching it lightly. "What's this?"

"A pad. I have a newly made tattoo, I didn't want to get the tattoo ointment onto my dress." I answered.

"Can I see it?" He asked curiously.

"Sure." I said removing the pad feeling little self-conscious because he was looking so intensely at me only wearing underwear. I turned so he can get a better look.

"Spelar inte längre någon roll. Jag orkar inte slåss. Det är bortom min kontroll." He said in perfect Swedish.

"You know Swedish?" I asked stunned. He chuckled.

"Yes I'm from Sweden originally. I lived there until and a little time after I was turned."

"So you're like a Viking?"

"Indeed. How do you know Swedish?"

"Through the music group Kent, my favourites.

They're from Sweden and sing in Swedish, the lines are from a song of their's called Socker. The lines mean a lot to me now and they describe exactly how I feel about my cancer.

It's out of my control and I can't fight it and even if I had a chance fighting it, I don't know if I would have the strength to do so and… sorry I'm rambling."

"No you're not, you just speak your mind, I like that. I've heard that song before. Iisn't that the song they sing about Jesus doing heroine and sucking cock?"

"Um I don't know."

"Maybe you'll do that." He says winking.

I feel my cheeks warm up by my blush.

_Does he want me to do that? I've never done that before! Oh my god what if he things I'm bad at it. Shiiit!_

As if he sensed my discomfort he said "I was just teasing, no need to do that. There is plenty of ways to satisfy me and I could think of one right now." he smirked lowering his eyes to my crotch and stepped closer again and whispered in my ear, "If you let me." He said with a seductive voice.

I reach for his neck and pulled him down to my lips and kissed him at the same time.

I said "Definitely."

He threw me over his shoulder causig me to squeal with delight . With vampire speed he ran upstairs with me. My face was right by his butt and I can tell you it's a fine looking ass. I can't resist squeezing it. So I do.

"Naughty girl, ha ha" he said laughing and slapped me lightly over my bottom and I squealed again.

He stopped and I feel a burn start in my stomach.

"Put me down!" I almost scream seriously.

He does as he is told and I ran to what I hoped to be the bathroom, it was. I heaved over the toilet, my lunch and sins of the night coming up.

_Fuck! I hate puking!_

"Sookie are you okay?" Eric asked holding my hair out of my face.

"What does it look like." I say bitterly heaving again.

I sit by the toilet hoping I'm done spilling my gust out in the toilet.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll get you a glass of water." Eric says and disappears.

I lie down and I right away start to feel the unconsciousness take over me.

Suddenly everything was black.

**-.-**

**The song isn't about the religious Jesus, it's about a reality TV dude in Sweden named Jesus.**

**Sookie's underwear and outfit:** http:/nelly (dot) com/se/kl%C3%A4der-f%C3%B6r-kvinnor/underkl%C3%A4der/bh-toppar/wonderbra-690/ultimate-strapless-lace-b-690011-426/

http:/www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/cgi/set?id=29368606

**Arlene's outfit: **http:/www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/arlenes_outfit/set?id=29439748

**Eric's outfit:** http:/www (dot) musingcontinuum (dot)

**How I imagine Eric's house to look like: **http:/www (dot) tumblr (dot) com/tumblelog/srbghl

Have to recommend this amazing tb video http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=sJTWEK9SkvU


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N It amaze me how many story alert this got, it's flattering so thank you!**

**Had a few minutes at school to sneak this in. **

**Hope you 'all like it.**

**I don't own the characters; they're all Charlaine Harris's.**

**-.-**

**Chapter four**

I woke up in a big and comfy bed. It's definitely not my bed and I have a pounding head and dry throat.

_Where am I?_

I looked around the room. It's a big room with beige walls. Beside the bed to my right is a big chest of drawers in oak and a white door. To my left is another white door.

Two big windows are by the wall to the right of me with the curtains drawn to obviously block the light from outside. Beside the bed is a small table with a glass of what seems to be water and two small pills perhaps Asprin or Tylenol, and beside them is a piece of folded paper.

I sat up looking at the paper but my stomach reacted and I ran to the door across from the bed and thankfully I found it was the bathroom. I hunched over the toilet and puked.

_This was going to be a long day._

I stood up and headed to the sink to rinse out my mouth. Walking back out to the bedroom I noticed I was only wearing a big green t-shirt and my underwear.

_Whose shirt was this and how did I get into it?_

I walked over to the bedside table and picked up the paper that had been left for me and unfolded it.

_Good morning Sookie._

_You passed out last night so I dressed you in a t-shirt and tucked you into the bed._

_I have left a glass of water and two Tylenol for what must undoubtedly now be your hangover._

_Please feel free to use the shower if you would like, I have put out some towels for you should you require them._

_I remembered you mentioned you did not have your car last night so I have left money for you to call for a cab down in the kitchen. You will find a phone there also in order for you to make the call._

_If you still want to complete the two things on that Bucket List of yours we discussed, then please do not hesitate to come by the bar sometime. I am sorry you were unable to achieve your goals last night. Please know my offer to you still stands._

_Eric_

Reading the note my memories of last night came back.

_Fangtasia_

_Eric_

_Gin and tonic _

_Kissing_

_Amazing kissing!_

_Talking_

_Being thrown over Eric's shoulder_

_Vomiting_

"Oh no"I groan.

_How embarrassing of me to actually throw up in front of him?_

I sat down on the bed and reached for the pills and water Eric had so kindly left out. I took the pills in my mouth and swallowed them down with the water and hoped they would kick in soon.

I sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes recovering and thought of last night with a smile on my face. Even though it ended like it did, it was a fun, good educational night. It was good since I had met Eric a nice and sexy Viking vampire.

Who knew a vampire could make me feel cared for?

I never would have believed it, no one, human or vampire has ever made sure I was taken care of.

The night had been educational because I now know I can't hear vampire's minds and can't be glamoured by them. I wouldn't mind spending more time with Eric. Total silence and peace for my mind, being kindly treated and plus he's not so bad to look at!

I think I am a little smitten. But I can't be. I can't have any emotions or form any attachment to this guy. He's only gonna leave the next morning and that will be it, one night of passion.

No. Stop thinking like that. End of subject. I stop my train of thoughts and decide to take a shower. I did need to freshen up and I didn't want to be too obvious about having to do the walk of shame.

The shower is big with all kinds of functions, but I went for the rainforest shower head. It's amazing what a hot shower can do for you, I felt like a new person stepping out of the shower.

With a towel wrapped around me I go look for my dress from yesterday. It's nowhere to be seen in the bathroom or bedroom. I wandered out of the room and headed down the stairs. This place is huge. I had never noticed that last night, it's almost like a small mansion.

In the living room I saw my dress lying along with my clutch and shoes on the floor.

_I can't recall taking off my shoes last night, hum… most have been too drunk to notice._

I took my dress and clutch with me up to the bedroom. I didn't feel comfortable changing right there in the middle of the living room, who knew if someone could walk by the window at any time and see me?

Before putting my dress back on, I put on the tattoo ointment I have in my purse making sure the tattoo didn't dry out.

My tattoo had started to make me itch which had reminded me I had to put on the ointment to help the tattoo heal and not dry out. The tattooist had said it would start itching since it was healing, but it was important I did not scratch the scab away. If I did it could make the tattoo lose its color and end up uneven and having to have it filled again.

That I did not want to happen. I've endured enough pain as it is and won't do it again, thank you very much!

Once my dress was on and I had pulled my hair up into a bun on my head, I headed down to the kitchen. I had to have a glass or two of water, I was parched. I expect that's another effect of the alcohol I had consumed last night.

I was a little surprised a vampire had his cabinets full of kitchen supplies, it's not like he would use them himself since he doesn't eat. Well I guess maybe they were already there when he bought the house. Finding a glass I had drank three glasses of water in no time. I washed and dried the glass and put it back at the cabinet.

I looked around the kitchen to find the telephone. It was by the refrigerator sitting upon some twenties. I took the phone but left the money. I was not going to let him pay for my fare, he had been kind enough as it was to me and it felt wrong taking someone's money when I had my own. I punched in the numbers and called the first taxi firm I could think of.

"Shreveport Taxi Service, how can I help you?" a female voice answered.

"Yes I want a cab to…"

_Shit! I have no idea where I am! Shit!_

I hung up the phone.

I knew I was somewhere in Shreveport but I had no idea where exactly, I didn't even know if it was close to Fangtasia or which way we had went once we had left there.

_How was I going to find out my whereabouts? _

I started looking around for maybe some clue like mail with the address printed on it, but I came up with nothing. I started to panic a little.

_Think Sookie think! You're smart, come on now! Think, think, think! _

I stood looking at the phone in my hand.

_Phone _

_Jason said something about me having GPS on my iPhone._

Quickly I pulled my phone from my clutch and started flipping through my phone trying to find this GPS thing.

Though I'm young, I'm not so good with cellphones or computers. Sure I can do the simplest of things. I know how to use internet, use documents and that stuff, but the phone I mostly only use for calling, texting and sometimes using the camera. However, if something goes wrong I have no idea how to fix it. Plus all these Apps, I don't understand what to do with them, like the hair clinic which is supposed to make your hair grow thicker. Yeah right! As if a phone could fix that! I call it all bullshit!

Jason once asked me if I wanted to jailbreak my phone. I seriously asked why I would need that, I mean it wasn't like my phone was in jail and would need to be broken out! Jason just laughed at me and told me to forget what he had asked because I wouldn't understand. The technology department is probably the only thing Jason is a genius in, anything else, well he doesn't really have a clue.

You might wonder why I even bought an iPhone if I couldn't handle it. Well I had this old Nokia 3310 and it worked great. I had had it ever since it first came out and not once had I needed to have it repaired. I even put it through the washer once and it still worked afterwards! Amazing I know! But eventually it was beyond repair. So I went to Jason asking if he could recommend a good phone to me and he said I should buy an iPhone, so I did.

Who knew I actually would have use for it one day except for calling or texting. I had never thought the day would actually come. Today seemed to be that day.

Now I just had to try to get the GPS to work and find out where I was. After about ten minutes with struggling and much cursing I finally got it to work and I called for a cab.

Twenty minutes later I was on my way home. The ride felt longer than it usually did, but it could have been due to the illness I felt the whole way. But I kept it down and managed the cab ride home without needing to pull over.

Once I was home again I called Arlene and told her I would talk to her tomorrow since I was too hungover to even speak. I just wanted to drink loads of water, lie on the couch and watch old reruns of Friends. And that is exactly how I spent my day.

I made myself comfortable on the sofa with pillows and a quilt with a pitcher of lemon water and I never left the sofa once, only when needing to go to the toilet to take care of business and another time when I had cravings for salted chips.

I slipped in and out of sleep during the day. This had been my laziest day ever since I was born. Even if I was home sick I usually did something else than just lie on the sofa watching TV. But I just didn't have the strength to do anything. I couldn't understand how I could be so hangover; I didn't drink that many drinks after all or did I? Maybe I had lost count of them.. Anyway there was no need to wallow over that now, what's done is done. I still had a great evening

I was in bed already by nine and fell asleep instantly. The sleep was blissfully uninterrupted and I woke up at nine the next morning.

The first thing I did was make myself some coffee and pancakes, I was starving!

I enjoyed my breakfast in silence while reading the day's paper, nothing really interesting was going on around here. After the breakfast I called Arlene, we talked for a while and we decided to have lunch over at her place at one to chat about what happened Friday night.

I spent the time until I was due to visit Arlene's doing my laundry, grocery shopping and showering.

"Are you going to see this guy again?" Arlene asked after I had relayed my night to her and explained what happened.

She was really interested. I could pick up some jealousy from her, but I didn't blame her, I would have been jealous too if she would have described Eric to me.

"I don't know. I really would like to see him again but I'm so embarrassed about puking and then passing out in front of him."

"But Sook, he didn't seem to mind, otherwise he would never have written in the note that he'd like to see you again." She said reassuringly.

"And if he is so good looking as you say I would definitely go for it." She winked

"No I don't know."

"Come on Sookie, live a little!"

Maybe she was right. What did I have to lose?

It's not like I could embarrass myself any further. What Arlene had said was correct. He did actually write he would like to see me again. What if he had only written that to be nice? Maybe he was just being sympathetic to me since he knew I was unwell. But then again he didn't seem like a dishonest guy. I knew I would definitely want see more of his amazing body. I could only imagine what a night with him would be like. I had said to myself I would live my life to the fullest.

I _have_ to see him again.

Yes I will see Eric again. And soon.

-.—

**My next update will hopefully be up on Sunday, I'm so busy with school, work and soccer practice so it's a little hard finding the time to write.**

**Appreciate it if you would review no matter what you think.**


	5. Author note

_Just an authors note, not a new chapter._

Hey, just wanted to let you guys know i won't update this for a while.

Someone close to me just passed away so I hope you'll understand why I don't have the inspiration to write something now.

-Sara


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm back feeling better now. **

**Thank you all for the supporting comments and pm's they warmed my heart.**

**I was down in Stockholm the last weekend of May and can you believe my luck, the ONLY time that I haven't got a camera and have my old phone without a camera is the time I meet THE ALEXANDER SKARSGÅRD, I can't believe it!**

**Met him a moment before a soccer game my boy dragged me to. But at least I got a hug from both Alex and his little brother Bill and we talked for a brief time. They were very nice and funny. Standing next to Alex you really feel short!**

**I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter who take of direct from previous chapter. **

**I don't own the characters; they're all Charlaine Harris's.**

**-.-**

**Chapter Five**

"So is there anyone who's caught your eye lately?" I asked Arlene.

She had been asking a lot of questions about Eric so I deftly put the focus back on her. Once you asked Arlene to gossip about a guy or celebrities she could be at it for hours. I was proven right this time yet again after prompting the subject change.

"Oh My God, yes! Do you know Renee who works for Jason and Hoyt?"

Jason and his best friend Hoyt own a construction company together. Jason and Hoyt have been friends for as long as I could remember. It's odd really that they are so close to each other, there could not be two more opposite personalities. I guess they complement each other. Hoyt is the shy, cute and smart guy with a great sense of humor who wouldn't hurt a fly. He's the so-called picture perfect son-in-law, while Jason is the dumb, outgoing womanizer with somewhat of a temper, well he was until he and Tara started going out. Jason is not the kind of guy you would take home to the parents before a first date if you catch my drift.

It's a miracle Jason even owns a business; he sure as hell could not have done it without Hoyt. Hoyt went to The University of Louisiana at Monroe after high school and got his degree in Construction management, so he excels at the paperwork side of things like accounting and planning. I suppose you could say where this partnership is concerned Hoyt is the brain and Jason is the brawn.

The company has been going strong now for a few years and has earned itself an excellent reputation around here in Bon Temps and the surrounding parts. They have garnered a good name for themselves because they provide excellent customer service and their workmanship is of a very high standard, which is important given all the Health and Safety rules and regulations they have to adhere to.

They recently established another office in Shreveport too which has been getting busier by the day. They have been swamped with orders and contracts which is great news for my brother and Hoyt. Right now they are overseeing the construction of a new residential area on the outskirts of Shreveport.

With it being such a big company I don't really have a clue about which people work for them.

"Not really, no. Is Renee working with Jason and the guys here in Bon Temps?"

"Yes, he just moved here from Lake Charles a month ago and lives in our apartment complex. He got a job right away since he had a similar job back there and you know how the guys are always on the looking for good workers? We've been on four dates already."

"Arlene! Why haven't told me you've been going out on dates?" I asked dismayed, she always told me if she had a hot date, we shared everything.

"Well the first date wasn't exactly planned Sookie. One day after I had dropped the kids off at school I decided to go shopping in Monroe. I was half way back home when I got a flat tyre and had to pull over. I still had the spare tyre in the trunk that I got from Jason last year. Lo and behold I, as in me, myself and I decided I'd try and change the tyre." She took a pause before continuing.

I just gaped at her. Was I hearing this? Arlene. Changing a Tyre? Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea, I mean we are talking about a woman with acrylic nails that would put Flo-Jo to shame. She's such a girly-type. All I could think was finally she really had gone out of her ever-loving mind.

"I know shocking!" She smiled dreamily.

"Anyway I picked up the tyre not realizing how heavy the damn thing was and struggled around the car with it before putting it down. With the tyre out I looked in the trunk for the jack or whatever the stupid thing is called that you lift your car with. Do you think I found it? Of course not! Just my luck.

I decided to call triple A to come and pick me up. Just as I was about to press call a car pulled over. Out came a really good looking guy out wearing trashed jeans and a t-shirt.

'Having car trouble ma'am?' he asked confidently.

'Yeah I got a flat tyre. I tried to fix it but I don't have a car jack.'

'I think I can help you out with that, I have one in my trunk, if you'd like ma'am?'

'Thank you, but please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel like an old lady which I'm not. I'm Arlene' I reached out my hand and he shook it before saying

'Oh you certainly are not an old lady' and then he winked at me!"

Arlene finally took a moment to take a breath before she started again with her story.

"He helped me change the tire while we continue talking and flirting some more. When he was done I asked if there was any way I could repay him for his help and he said I could buy him a coffee. I agreed and we ended up at a coffee shop, you know, the one right off the freeway when coming in to Bon Temps? Well we talked for some time and I really liked him so I asked him out on another date the next day and he accepted. The rest is history. I didn't tell you are because I really think he could be the one. I'm just so happy and I didn't want to jinx it ya know?" Arlene finished.

"Wow Arlene I'm so happy for you. You deserve some happiness at last. Come on over here and let me hug you."

Arlene and I kept chatting about anything and everything for two more hours. At one time my bucket list did come up and Arlene mentioned all the things I wanted to do. She thought it might be an idea to have a dinner party soon because she said she thought I needed some time with friends. Who was I to say no since I was going to have it anyway? We planned a little and decided to have a party on Friday should everyone be available.

It turned out everyone was free for Friday night and all of them said they thought it was a great idea and that they'd love to come. I decided to have our dinner party outside and have a barbecue. The weather forecast for Friday had promised a warm evening and just the right temperature and not too clammy which was perfect.

On Thursday evening I wrote down everything I had to buy in preparation for the barbecue and it was quite the shopping list compared to what I was used to buying. Shopping for one meant hardly ever needing a shopping list. It was steaks, corncobs, red pimiento, mushrooms, halloumi, potatoes, cucumber, rocket salad, tomatoes, zucchini, baby corns plus barbecue coals, beer, red wine, soda, berries, vanilla ice cream and finally marinade. Phew!

Friday morning was spent cleaning the house making it nice for my guests and later I went to pick up everything on the shopping list. Everything went smoothly and all the items I wanted were available.

Once I got home again I started all the preparation so everything would be ready on time. I started with marinating the steaks, preparing the potatoes for roasting in the oven then baking the berry cobbler. I chopped up all the veggies and prepared the salad ensuring we had the pimientos, zucchini, halloumi, corncobs and mushrooms to barbecue. When the cobbler was out of the oven I put in the potatoes.

I made my way up to the bathroom for a shower and started getting ready for the night. I decided on wearing a tight black tank top with tea-rose pink shorts with pleats that had a chainmail style belt that knotted. And a necklace with a couple of chains hanging. I slipped on a pair of white wedge heeled sandals and a light grey cardigan for if it got a little chilly later in the evening.

My make-up was light, only mascara, rouge and a pale pink lip-gloss. I fixed my long hair into a loose and messy side braid that lay over my left shoulder.

Just as I was finished the timer on the oven rang to signal it was time to take out the potatoes. I hurried over to the oven to check on them. Perfect. I lowered the temperature to keep the potatoes warm until it was time to eat. The clock said twenty to six and the guests were expected at six. I went out to start the grill so it was warm and ready to go as soon as everyone arrived.

The first guests to arrive were Jason and Tara.

"Hey sis, I brought some beers. Okay if I put these in the fridge?" Jason asked holding up a six pack of coronas.

"You know you didn't need to do that Jason Stackhouse! I have plenty beer but go ahead and put them in the fridge if they fit in there." I said brightly.

"Hi honey." I said walking towards Tara before sweeping her up in a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Sook. Oh its bee's knees, Jason have been so sweet and loving these days it's hard not to feel good." Tara answered while chuckling little.

"Good to hear. If he ever becomes an ass just tell me and I'll set him straight."

"Ha-ha, no doubt you would." Tara laughed.

As I was talking to Tara, Lafayette, Sam, Hoyt and Arlene arrived too. Everyone congregated on the front lawn catching up. I might not have many friends but those I do have are the best.

"Now Sooks, I smell me a barbecue cooking. I think I be taking over any grilling duties since y'all knows I's the Master. Only Lafayette can handle that much hotness since I is so hot and all." He said snatching the utensils and sashaying his fine ass up to the grill.

You'd think he'd have had enough what with all the grilling he does at Merlotte's but I let the bitch have his way, they don't have a best-selling Burger Lafayette at Merlotte's for nothing.

I have known Lafayette almost as long as I have known Tara. He's Tara's cousin and they have always been close. A few years ago Lafayette started working as a chef at Merlotte's and since then I have been really close friends with him. He is like no other person I know or have ever met. He's completely unique, a real one-of-a-kind.

He is well-known as the only openly gay guy in Bon Temps and he's not afraid to show it. Beside his work at Merlotte's he has a not so legal business, dealing drugs. I know, I know maybe he doesn't sound like the best person to hang around with, but I know Lafayette himself doesn't do drugs and he never pressures anyone to buy from him. He doesn't go out of his way to make new clients. The ones who want to buy have to contact him.

I told the others to grab a seat whilst I collected the beers, ice and wine flask from the kitchen plus a soda for Tara.

Lafayette had already started on the food. I gave everyone a beer or wine. I opened up a bottle of beer grabbing myself a seat and started sipping on it whilst talking to the others. After ten minutes Lafayette called out that the food was almost done so again I was off to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food, the roasted potatoes and the salad.

Dinner was cheerful and the drinks were flowing steadily. The topic of conversation was constantly changing. Turns out Hoyt had started dating some girl called Jessica who apparently had beautiful long red hair. We talked about Tara's mom Lettie-Mae, Gran, the guys planned trip to Las Vegas next month, Arlene's kids, funny stories about our awkward moments, television, music and even Lafayette shared some funny stories about stuff that happened with his shifty secondary employment. I sat there blushing and giggling whilst the rest of the table were in fits of hysterical laughter.

Eventually at some point the subject of my cancer came up and inevitably my bucket list. Me, Sam and Jason even planned on going bungee jumping sometime soon and we talked a little excitedly about that. We continued to share stories whilst everyone devoured my berry cobbler and ice-cream.

We decided after a while when everyone was buzzed to play Twister. Jason, Tara and I used to love playing Twister when were young but we always brought out the old board games at parties.

Tara was appointed the referee for obvious reasons and it was girls against boys. It didn't take long for us to end up in all sorts of dodgy positions and that was what made the game such fun.

Jason, Hoyt and me were on the mat when Jason suddenly screamed out "Hoyt! Get your fucking cock out my face man!"

We collapsed in hysterics, the three of us lying on the ground holding our stomachs laughing whilst everyone else laughed too. We decided on something a little less strenuous as I watched Jason and Hoyt rummage around in the garden shed. They came out with Gran's old wooden bowling set complete with little balls and pins. Again we split into boys and girls but we had a slight advantage given Tara was the only one who was sober. We were all buzzing and only hitting half our shots before I bowled a ball that absolutely crashed through all the pins sending them flying. I didn't realize I had a tendency to throw so hard.

The game started out great for us girls with me striking twice right away. But then the boys managed three strikes overtaking us. I was focused on my next shot and threw so hard, my throw was off and the ball hit Lafayette who wasn't paying attention straight in the head.

"Ouch! What The Fuck?" he yelled hunched over holding his head in his hands. Everyone gathered round but I ran over to him feeling awful saying over and over "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I was rubbing his head and could feel a lump forming already, I honestly felt like shit. Fortunately for me Lafayette suddenly started laughing before smiling "No worries hooka'."

"Oh Laf, I'm so sorry."

"You been working out Sooks?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well you have one hell of a throw bitch! Come on and show me what you got!" he said and grabbed my biceps. I flexed as long and hard as I could while Lafayette squished and felt along my arms. When he's done he let out a loud, long whistle.

"Hot Damn Sook you got some big cannons there girl." I just giggled, glad he was okay before we finished up the game in high spirits. The girls ended up winning because Jason was so pissed he kept missing his shots.

"That was an awesome game even if we lost! I've never had so much fun in ages." Hoyt cheered.

"Totally agree man, but it's getting a little late and I think I'm going to take my woman home now, or should I say she'll take me home" Jason said laughing at the last part. Seriously Jason has the lamest and dumbest humor.

"Buhu! I don't want the night to end, anyone up for clubbing in Shreveport?" Arlene hollered.

"I'm in!" I hollered back.

_No way I wanted the night to end just yet .If we were going to Shreveport, it meant we might just stop at Fangtasia meaning I might just bump into a certain someone there._

"Count me in bitches you ain't getting rid of this sexy back yet!" Lafayette howled.

"Hoyt, Sam you in?" Arlene asked.

"Nah, not me. I have to be up early to open up the bar tomorrow." Sam answers.

"Yeah I'm gonna skip this time too, I'm meeting Jessica for lunch tomorrow." Hoyt said.

"Okay guys, well just call if you change your mind."

"Yeah we'll do that. Bye Sookie and thank you so much for a wonderful night."

"Sure anytime." I smiled. I kissed both Sam and Hoyt on the cheeks before saying my goodbyes.

"So bitches where are we going?" Lafayette asked. Arlene and I shared a look both nodding our heads.

"Fangtasia!" we sang at the same time.

"Fabulous! Let's holler a cab shall we ladies?"

Fifteen minutes later we were on our way to Shreveport. The driver was looking freakishly at us when we said where we were going but complied anyway since he was taking our money from us.

When we arrived at Fangtasia, Lafayette paid the cab and we walked towards the entrance of the club. The same tall, blonde lady vampire we saw standing out front last time is there again.

"Well if it isn't Miss Delicious who's here with her friends. Go right on in." She said lifting the rope letting us enter.

We got into the club and it looked exactly just like it did the last time only by now it was packed with people. We headed over to the bar to order our drinks. There was a different bartender working from last time. We each ordered a beer.

Just as I was about to take a swing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and my eyes were looking directly at a bare muscular chest. I looked up to meet the person's face and was met by the most beautiful, piercing eyes looking straight through mines.

"Sookie." He said huskily.

"You go girl!" I heard Lafayette sass in the background but I was too focused on the man in front of me to really pay attention. After a few seconds I finally found my voice and felt able to respond to him.

"Eric." I breathed.

-.-

**Sookie's outfit. http: / / . com/cgi/set?id=32271118**

**I know Jessica is only in True Blood but I think she and Hoyt fits great together so I decided to use her as a human in this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I had planed for this chapter to be up a week ago but got a surprise vacation abroad for my birthday and was literally dragged of to the airport with a packed suitcase which my mom had packed in secret and no computer. **

**I would like to thank you for the reviews and all the new alerts to this story.**

**I don't own the characters; they're all Charlaine Harris's.**

**-.-  
**

**Chapter Six**

"To what do I owe this fine visit?" A smirking Eric asked.

_Oh there's that smirk that I can't stop thinking about. _

Since my first encounter with Eric, he's been on my mind twenty-four-seven and a third of that time I think of his smirks that only serve to make him look so much hotter. Speaking of hotness he's looking mighty fine tonight if I do say so myself. He is clad in only a dark form fitted blazer, unbuttoned, showing his well-muscular chest and abdominal muscles and really tight black jeans, that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"If I remember correctly, your offer still stands?"

"That it certainly does Miss Stackhouse. Shall we attend to it now?"

"Absolutely."

Eric laid his hand on the small of my back urging me to move forward as I had just been standing there staring at him. My feet started to work again and we walked slowly towards the exit. I left my untouched beer and two friends back at the bar.

"Have fun Sook." Arlene snickered.

"I expect a full report tomorrow!" Lafayette added.

I just waved a quick goodbye to them without looking back. I'm sure they would have just as much fun without me if I know my friends. Whenever those two are out clubbing there is nothing stopping them, its non-stop all night until either the clubs close, someone passes out or someone hooks up leaving the other standing alone. I remember one time Arlene told me that they hadn't come home until nine in the morning the next day.

Eric stopped when we reached the blonde vampire lady by the door, speaking low and fast to her in another language.

"I can manage. You go take care of your needs." The woman replied in English and turned slightly giving me the once-over and a wink.

If I didn't know any better I would believe she was totally hitting on me with the lascivious comments she made and her body language. I've never really had a female flirt or show an interest in me so I wouldn't know if this how it's done.

I know from guys it's not like that, at least not the ones who have tried to flirt to me. In my experience they've just made nasty comments or even grabbed at me inappropriately. Like that's going to make me magically open my legs for them. I might be naïve when it comes to lesbians but I'm not completely stupid.

Some men are so clueless as to how to treat a woman. Only once in a while have I come across a man who shows real respect towards a woman and knows how to treat a lady.

I'll have to ask Eric about the female vampire and her um… behavior, if I get the chance.

Eric nodded, turned to me and guided me out towards his car in silence. He opened the passenger door and helped me into the seat of his ridiculously low car. It's a good thing I didn't have a short skirt on or I no doubt I would probably have flashed him. Just as he closed my door he was in the driver seat starting the car.

"So _who_ was she?" I asked as we rolled out of the parking lot.

"Pamela or Pam, she is my business partner and child."

_His child. He can't be her biological father right? It has to have some meaning in the vampire world. Yes definitely. I hope. Vampires aren't fertile are they? No they can't be….. I mean they're dead. Ugh stop overthinking Sookie! Just ask._

"Child meaning…?"

"Meaning I made her a vampire."

_See nothing to worry about; a simple explanation nothing complicated. Now would be the time to ask about her __preferences._

"Ah I see. If you don't mind me asking is she like… gay? It's just that she seem a little flirty."

"Yes, she has a preference for the female sex. I'm not the only one who finds you attractive." He smiled over at me.

"Okay, well you can tell her I'm flattered but I that I do prefer men."

_And in men I mean this tall sexy Viking man sitting next to me._

"What a pity….for Pam." he smirked.

Only minutes later we were pulling up into the garage of Eric's house and stepping out of the car. Eric walked his way over to me in a few short strides. He took my face in his big hands and leaned forward slowly. My pulse picked up knowing what was coming.

His mouth gently pressed to mine and I returned the favor. For a while we just continued this slow, gentle kissing. It felt nice and all but I wanted more. My tongue traced his upper lip requesting entrance, a strong need to deepen our kissing came over me. He complied immediately and our tongues tangled in a hungry game for dominance which he was winning.

His tongue was probing, stroking and tasting and I couldn't help but moan at the amazing feelings coursing through me. I guessed being around for over a thousand years gives you plenty of time to work on your kissing technique and Eric certainly seems to have had lots of practice. Reluctantly I pulled apart from Eric's lips, needing to fill my lungs. Some of us have to breathe after all.

"Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom?" Eric asked as his mouth began a slow, seductive trip down the side of my neck.

He trailed slow, wet kisses all the way down my neck and pulled at my tank top baring my shoulder to him. He continued his path of kisses across my collarbone and shoulder. I moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his mouth on me and unable to form any words.

My hands found their way through his long hair and pulled gently at the nape of his neck whilst my own head fell back, allowing him better access to my throat which he nibbled and gently scraped with his now extended fangs. The feeling of his fangs on my skin excited me and caused me to shiver with desire.

His hands were mapping my body slowly until they found their way down to my bottom. He grasped both cheeks in his large hands and lifted me up so our faces were at the same level. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his trim, muscular waist. Suddenly and with inhumane speed he was racing us to his bedroom.

He set me down by the feet of the bed and brought his lips to mine once again. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies, each of us wanting to leave no inch untouched. My hands made their way up his chest, scraping my nails through his downy chest hair, up to his shoulders and under his jacket. I slowly peeled it off his shoulders and down his arms. He let go of me to allow his jacket to fall to the floor.

His hands proceeded to attempt to open the clasp of my necklace.

"Fuck!" He cursed, continuing to fumble with the clasp and unable to get it open.

"I'll buy you a new one." He said breaking the necklace in two with his hands and throwing it away.

He continued to remove my clothes slowly until I was left in only my bra, panties and shoes. I held onto his shoulders while he crouched down and unbuckled my shoes, taking them off and kissing both my ankles.

He stood up again and cupped my face, capturing my lower lip between his own as he eased me down onto the middle of the bed.

He ran his tongue along my collar bone, leaving a trail of wetness across my skin and blowing softly with each pass of his tongue causing his cool breath to bring my skin out in goose bumps and my nipples to harden.

He reached behind my back and unclasped my bra easily, throwing it down off the bed towards the rest of our clothes. He lifted his head up gently and I watched enraptured as his eyes roamed across my body.

"Beautiful" he said in a soft, gruff, seductive voice.

I looked up into his eyes which showed the evidence of his sincerity in that statement and also his lust. In that moment, looking deep into his eyes, I truly believed what he said.

I reached up and grabbed his face and brought him down to my own, kissing him hard and passionately. He broke apart from me and again continued to place open mouthed kisses down my neck all the way down to my breasts.

He palmed my breasts with both hands, taking my right nipple into his mouth sucking and biting gently while teasing my left nipple, rolling it firmly between his fingers. I was starting to feel extremely aroused and I could feel the evidence of Eric's own arousal, his erection pressing into my thigh through his jeans.

"It's not fair I'm the only one half naked here…" I panted, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans, swiftly pushing them down over his hips and down his legs using both my hands and feet.

After I had unbuckled and unbuttoned Eric's jeans, his hard, thick cock sprang free from it's confines.

_Commando. Why didn't that surprise me? _ I snickered to myself.

Eric stood up to remove his jeans fully and before I even had a chance to catch my breath he was on me again kissing and teasing all the way down my body from my breasts to the edge of my panties.

He hooked two fingers in my panties and slowly pulled them down over my hips and off my legs, exposing my now very wet pussy. He trailed open mouthed kisses along my inner thighs, teasing and avoiding where I really wanted his mouth on me. I grabbed his hair in both hands and tried to put his mouth on my pussy. I felt desperate and wanton.

Within minutes Eric had brought out a completely different side of me. I was confident and hyper-aware of my sexuality and didn't feel embarrassed. I liked it.

"Impatient aren't we?" he chuckled.

Before I had time to answer his tongue made contact with my clit and I couldn't stop my hips from bucking into his awaiting mouth. His tongue started a slow rhythm making circles around my clit and lapping up and down my lips slowly before fucking me with his tongue.

I moaned at these new feelings already feeling the orgasm leisurely building. Eric moved his tongue back to my clit, sucking and gently biting while slowly easing a finger inside me then sliding it in and out. He picked up the pace and added a second finger. He pumped his fingers into me whilst he devoured my pussy, turning me on with his growls and moans.

"Oh god!" I moaned

"No….. Eric." He responded cockily and I could feel him smirking against my pussy.

Eric was pumping his fingers faster and faster into me, making me squirm and moan loudly at the sensations he was creating. I was writhing and grinding into him so much he had to put his arm across my stomach to hold me still. He curled his fingers inside me hitting what I knew from other people's heads was my g-spot sending huge waves of pleasure across the whole of my body.

"Cum onto my tongue Sookie! Cum for me now!" He commanded.

"Eriiic!" I screamed as I felt the orgasm rip through my body making me see stars, literally. That was the best orgasm I had ever experienced in my life. I swear. Never have I managed anything like that with my own hands.

As I came down from my high I opened up my eyes to find pair of deep blue eyes staring right at me.

"Hi" I smiled shyly.

"Welcome back." He chuckled giving me a light kiss, which quickly became frenzied. Our tongues tangled allowing me to taste myself all over his mouth and it turned me on so much to know where that mouth had just been. Our hands were everywhere and I pushed Eric back which he allowed until I was lying on top of him.

I started kissing across his jaw, down his chin and then nipped playfully down his neck. He growled at me and held my head in place which let me know he enjoyed a little biting himself.

I kissed down his chest sucking and laving at his nipples, again biting around them causing him to growl sexily again. I continued taking turns to tug with my teeth at his nipple causing him to writhe and hiss.

Eric groaned loudly as my hand trailed down his stomach while I continued to nip and kiss him. As I licked and kissed down his happy trail to his awaiting erection, I felt it was only right I returned the favor to him for the outstanding orgasm he had just given me. Before I could make it though, Eric grabbed the sides of my head stopping me.

"Oh no you don't." he said grabbing me under my armpits, lifting me up like a rag doll before rolling me over onto my back.

"If I don't get my cock into that tight, wet pussy of yours soon I won't be happy." He growled.

I didn't want an unhappy vampire on my hands but couldn't help the fact I was turned on by his dirty, commanding words. I took his cock firmly into my hands, stroking it along my wet folds and teasing it around my entrance, causing him to groan loudly.

"Fuck me then." I breathed out huskily to him.

He growled again and in one smooth motion he was fully inside me, stretching me with his massive cock. I screamed in ecstasy of the feeling of him filling me.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked with a concerned look.

"Fuck yes! Never better." I whisper-shouted before wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him into me even deeper. Eric started pumping his cock in and out of me first in long and slow stokes before picking up the pace and driving into me harder and faster.

I was meeting his thrusts with wild abandon lifting my hips off the bed and pushing against him as hard as I could. He was using his superior strength to grind his own hips into me, trying to fuck me into the mattress. Our hips were warring with each other causing the room to be filled with the delicious sounds of our bodies smacking against each other, flesh slapping hard and loud groans and growls.

We were kissing again frenziedly, our tongues thrusting against each other in sync with our bodies. The combined feeling of his cock and mouth was amazing, making me breathless and panting deeply.

I could feel another orgasm was just around the corner and I begged Eric to bite me tilting my head to give him better access to my neck.

Ever since I found out about vampires I had secretly wondered how it would feel to be bitten by a one. I had heard that it could be an extremely erotic experience if it was done right. I knew this had to be right because when Eric sank his fangs into my flesh I felt nothing but pure pleasure, the biting causing a powerful and intense orgasm to wash over me making my thighs squeeze against his hips and my toes curl. Just moments after Eric came with a loud roar cumming deep inside me and groaning in his native language.

"Wow!" was all I could exclaim breathlessly.

"Indeed." Eric smiled before lifting himself slowly off me, his cock sliding out in the process making us both hiss.

Eric flopped down on his back and pulled me into him until I was curled around him laying my head on his chest.

"I never imagined being bitten would feel like that." I said dreamily.

"How did you think it would feel like?"

"Honestly I don't know what I thought, I'd heard it could be erotic but I guess I didn't really believe it fully. But I do now." I smiled up at him.

"Well then I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said before placing a kiss against my head.

We laid there in for couple of minutes in silence, until I remembered something.

"You know about how I wanted to do V, where you serious letting me do that? I mean you don't have to, I would totally understand-"

"Sshh stop talking." Eric said putting a finger on my lips.

"To answer your question, yes I was serious if you would like to. But just a little. We value our blood highly and it is only your unique situation which makes me even inclined to share any." He removed his fingers when he was finished speaking.

"Okay, now?"

"Yes that will be fine. I however have to tell you of the side effects it's going to have on you when you drink from me directly. You are going to feel healthier, and have sharper senses. Your appearance might alter a little, your skin and hair may change _for the better_."

_That didn't sound bad_….

"And you will feel an attraction towards me probably involving dreams about me, the sexual kind."

_Definitely not bad,_ _I mean who wouldn't want to have wet dreams about Eric? I'm sure I was already having them!_

"Ah okay, so how are we going to do this?"

Eric sat up against the headboard and separated his legs.

"Come here and sit between my legs with your back to my chest."

I did as he asked sitting between his legs with my head resting against his shoulders.

"I'm going to bite down on my wrist and then you'll suck the blood from it. Letting someone suck our blood is a very arousing experience for us so be prepared for another round of passionate, primal sex Miss Stackhouse" Eric chuckled. I nodded in understanding having no problem with that _at all_.

I heard his fangs drop down. Seconds later his wrist was in front of me with two small holes, blood slowly running out of them. I quickly licked the blood before enclosing my mouth over the holes and start sucking as hard as I could.

The blood was sweet and not at all metallic as I thought it would be. That did make me wonder what I tasted like to Eric, if my disease was notable in the blood. Eric groaned in pleasure and I felt his erection growing harder and harder poking against my back. After a few seconds he withdrew his wrist and asked if I was feeling okay. Oh and I did….. I felt fabulous and horny.

I turned around quickly and started kissing him aggressively pulling at his hair and clawing at his chest. I straddled his hips before lowering myself onto his thick cock causing us both to moan out loud. I started riding him hard while he grabbed my hips pulling me down harder onto his cock. It was hard, fast, he was in me so deep and everything I wanted at that moment. We were out-and-out fucking each other into a frenzy. My head fell back and I grabbed his thighs to use as leverage as I thrust my pussy against him so hard I almost felt he would split me in two. He thrust himself up causing us both to cum at the same time screaming out each other's name before I collapsed against his chest.

We lay face to face after coming down from our high when I decided to ask what had been on my mind earlier.

"So how did I taste, not too bad I hope?"

"Your blood should have been sourer with your sickness but it was very sweet, too sweet for a human in fact." He said cryptically.

"Why, is there something wrong with me?" I asked slightly stunned.

"No, quite the opposite, something extraordinary, I suspect you might be a part fairy."

"Part-fairy? Seriously? Fairies exist?"

"Yes they do. And I can assure you I'm very serious."

"So what, I can fly and use my magic wand to have a pumpkin turned into a coach?" I joked.

"Fly? I already can and fairies are an extremely powerful kind in the supernatural world; do not be fooled by the tales you heard as a child. You might have the ability to perform magic if you have the _essential spark_. Someone of your elders cannot be your relative by blood. I'd guess it was probably a female who had a child with a fairy, perhaps one of your grandmothers. If it were a female fairy that carried the child it would have been raised in Faery, their own realm. "

That was the longest I had heard Eric talk in one go.

"I've never met my grandmother on my mom's side, she died when mom was a teenager, it's probably not her. If this were to be true what you are suggesting, my father's mother my Gran, would have been with a fairy and cheated on my granddad. I can't believe she would do that to him. She was the most loyal person I knew. I wish she would be here so I could ask her about this. Wait what you can fly?"

Eric chuckled. "Yes some vampires have an ability to do extraordinary things and I'm one of them. I can ask Pam to do some research if you would like."

"You would do that for me?" I asked shocked, we have only met me twice but yet he wants to help me.

"Why so shocked, I also find this interesting. It's not every day I happen to meet a part-fairy."

"Okay, if Pam will help then I'd like to know. So what do you know about real fairies then?"

"Good, Pam will help. Fairies are supernatural beings and there are many different kinds. There are elves, brownies, and some fairies are guided by the elements such as water or the sky. There are also angels and demons out there. I don't know all the facts about fairies, they are very secretive creatures, just like vampires, they value their privacy.

"I know they can perform magic, some can teleport but do not underestimate the fairies you might imagine. They are fierce warriors, they are our only worthy adversaries. They are allergic to lemons and iron. For us vampires it is hard to resist a fairy because of their smell and taste; fairy blood is very intoxicating to vampires. Especially for young vampires who have not yet learned to control their bloodlust. But you will not be in any danger with me draining you since I'm very old and from what I can tell you are only a small part fairy."

"Lemons and iron, that's a first." I said yawning.

It was already four in the morning and the pace of the day had finally caught up with me.

"We can continue this tomorrow after sunset and I will have Pam come over, she will want to talk to you to get more information. You are welcome to stay here if you'd like. I have plenty of things to keep you occupied the whole day throughout the house inside and out. In the bedroom next door Pam has some clothes if you would like a change. I'm sure they will fit you. But now you should sleep."

"Yeah I'd like to stay, thank you Eric. Good night."

I gave Eric a peck on the mouth and lay my head down on his naked chest. Eric wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly to his body and soon I drifted off to sleep.

**-.-**

**So first time writing lemon, please tell me what you thought of it.**

**The festival summer starts now here and I will be all-over Sweden this summer listen to my favorite groups, so I don't really know how the updates will be for some weeks forward, depends on how much time between each event and rather or not I bring my computer with me, only if I'll stay at a hotel or motel I'll have it with me. But hopefully it'll be some updates at least.**


End file.
